Shroom Forest
Tall trees combined with towering mushrooms of varied color and smells cover a portion of the empire's lands. Inside the forest are mystical creatures, ancient mazes and odd plants. History Pre-2,000 BCW: Shroom Forest remained an ever thriving and complex forest, guarded by giant, ancient beasts and home to a variety of nymphs who continued to help grow more verdure and expand the towering shroom trees. It was a place of mystery, considered sacred lands to most cultures and thus remained untouched. 2,000BCW: When the five regional alliances were established, the flourishing Hex Guild made a decision to make the underground caverns of Shroom Forest their headquarters. With the help of the Druidic Circle, they formed what was deemed the, " Perennial Grove Alliance " with the plants and forest creatures, a promise to protect one another. 2,5000 BCW: Tribes of woodland elves settled into Shroom Forest, unaware that it was already inhabited beneath their feet. Because of the Perennial Grove Alliance, older creatures and fairies worked to guide the Woodland Elves to settle in specific areas away from any entrances to the caverns or parts of the forest known for Hex activity. Legends & Fortune: Regrowth Shroom forest still remains a great mystery to the empire and is considered a national landmark, a nature preserve to protect utilized as a tourist attraction at most. Certain areas of the forest are out of bounds for the public of the empire due to the various toxic vegetation and numerous poisonous plants. To prevent the engagement of hazardous activity or liability, the empire pays the woodland elves living in Enuraseed Village to patrol the forest as forest rangers. Culture Politics Shroom Forest is governed by the Wildwood Union. The components of the Wildwood Union include one representative of each resident sentient race. Predator and prey alike meet once every three months under moonlight beneath the Withered Willow Tree found in the center of the forest. They discuss notable changes to the ecosystem, threats, strangers or significant events that need to be addressed. The order and law of the forest respects the cycle of life and death as well as the protection of its many secrets. Dressed in a dark cloak and flowing garb, the Oracles of Hex take turns participating in the meetings disguised under one name: " The Spirit of Shroom Forest. " Due to the respected Perennial Grove Alliance, the Woodland Elf representative is not informed of the true identity of this ' spirit ' or guardian of Shroom Forest. However, to the outside world and citizens of the empire, leaders of Enuraseed Village are the recognized authority of Shroom Forest. Enuraseed village's hierarchy starts with the Chieftan of the village. The Chieftan has the final decision after listening to the proposals by the Enura Cabinet, which is made up of six advisors. These advisors are tasked with leading the many areas of governance within the village itself as well as traveling to the capitol for any necessary correspondence. Diversity Ethnic Groups Woodland Elves: Enuraseed Village is the treetop woodland elf village built into the towering shroom trees. Keeping the village together are wooden bridges and thick vines. Planks are secured together to form patios and other walk ways or meeting areas. Enuraseed Village was initially built up in the shroom trees due to avoiding large and dominant predators living below. The woodland elves of Enuraseed Village are very peaceful and have great respect for the forest they live in. Most do not venture outside of Shroom Forest aside the rare few who have taken arms to protect the empire with the Imperial military. Other known races living in the forest are nymphs, pixies, centaurs, fairies etc. It is full of a thriving ecosystem with other specie, ancient creatures and large beasts that hide in the shadows or camouflage with the verdure. Economics Enuraseed Village will trade with the outside world, especially with their high production of vegetables and special edible mushrooms. However, because the forest is an imperially protected nature preserve, the village itself is funded more through tourism and as paid forest rangers. Notable Places - Enuraseed Village. - The Withered Willow Tree meeting place. Trivia - The Hex Guild's headquarters is found underneath Shroom Forest!